


WHAT IS HAPPENING?

by beckysue_bonner, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, How to Get Away with Murder, Power (TV 2014), Sons of Anarchy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Tobacco and Firearms, F/F, F/M, Human Trafficking, Law Enforcement, M/M, Racist Law Enforcement, SFD vs SPD, Seattle PD, Station 19-Season 4 Episode 5, gun-running
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: A TRULY EXPLOSIVE scene between Police and Fire during the Mid-Seasonfinale during the current season (Season 4); this is my AU with a sprinkling ofwhat actually occurred during the episode...While celebrating their best response time ever at 'Marina's' A Team hears a womanbegging for help; she tracked her daughter's 'FitBit' to one of Bishop's neighbor's homesand believes the child to be inside. The off-duty, out of uniform fighters ask to search thehome and the suspicious-acting homeowner refuses. Dean Miller and Vic Ripley wantto barge in anyway-cooler heads prevail and they wait for the police. The PD doesn't seemtoo interested in assisting and seem to KNOW the homeowner Previous to the officer'sarrival, a SECOND MOTHER appears, yet the police still don't believe them)...at thispoint Miller announces that he smells gas and Bishop declares the scenes 'hers'...
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera-Sullivan/Robert Sullivan, Annalise Keating/Tegan Price, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Inara/Jack Bishop, James "Ghost" St. Patrick/Angela Valdes, Laurel Castillo & Wes Gibbins, Laurel Castillo/Wes Gibbins, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes (Ripley)/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 32
Kudos: 28





	1. PROTECTING AND SERVING ...REALLY!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts), [melodiousoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A TRULY EXPLOSIVE scene between Police and Fire during the Mid-Season  
> finale during the current season (Season 4); this is my AU with a sprinkling of  
> what actually occurred during the episode...
> 
> While celebrating their best response time ever at 'Marina's' A Team hears a woman  
> begging for help; she tracked her daughter's 'FitBit' to one of Bishop's neighbor's homes  
> and believes the child to be inside. The off-duty, out of uniform fighters ask to search the  
> home and the suspicious-acting homeowner refuses. Dean Miller and Vic Ripley want  
> to barge in anyway-cooler heads prevail and they wait for the police. The PD doesn't seem  
> too interested in assisting and seem to KNOW the homeowner Previous to the officer's  
> arrival, a SECOND MOTHER appears, yet the police still don't believe them)...at this  
> point Miller announces that he smells gas and Bishop declares the scenes 'hers'...

Without equipment or any gear at all Miller and Battalion Cheif Sullivan (having arrived) break-in when smoke begins  
to billow out of the door the homeowner escapes through-he DOES have the youngsters inside his home: behind a  
a steel door through which they have no exit. Sullivan and Miller rescue the two captives and the just-arrived A17  
and E17 attend to the injured and the house fire.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

Miller has 'had all he can STANSK, and he CAN'T STANSK NO MORE!' (Popeye The Sailor©); he charges across the street when  
the idiot police slam Joyce (one of the mothers) onto the hood of a police cruiser-he's tackled before he can get his hands on the  
brutes man-handling a defenseless woman though...by that time, Andy Herrera and Robert Sullivan start over to take umbrage at  
Miller pinned beneath several police officers, out of nowhere a burly member of the PD swats the 5 foot three Andrea to the ground,  
which is when Sullivan went into action; he returns the favor to the Bastard who dared assault his wife, shouting "You must be out of  
your MONKEY ASS MIND!!!!"

At least six of the on-scene police draw their weapons and train them on him, seemingly itching for the chance to shoot; he's had  
weapons pointed at him before, as he did in Iraq and Afghanistan, he allows his mind to go cold...go into BATTLE MODE until he hears her

" **Robert PLEASE...PLEASE Robert**!"...

His wife's pleas are all that keep former Marine Scout Sniper Robert Sullivan from tearing through the group of armed officers like wet tissue.  
In combat mode from the instant one of them forcefully shoved Andy to the ground: he's already determined which of them he intended to take  
out first... they've never seen anything like him, and though they don't know it these bastards owe his beautiful wife their lives...

Now he and Dean Miller seethe in the rear of an SPD SUV, hands cuffed behind their backs; both are too enraged to speak. Their silence  
allowed them to overhear the two officers in front gloating about the reward they expected to collect from Assistant Police Chief of Operations  
Michael Dixon, and the Station 19 comrades exchange knowing glances: _of COURSE DICKFACE DIXON is behind this_...

////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Jackson Avery burst into her office without knocking Miranda Bailey has an acid-tonged reproach at the ready; the expression on the  
handsome plastics man's' face is equal parts outrage and urgency.

"What is it, Avery/!" Now _SHE'S_ concerned.

He explains in the occurrence at the scene of the SFD/SPD mix-up, biting the words off until he's shaking with rage. "I'd like to go down  
there and bail them all out, Chief-five attorneys from the firm my Mom and I retain are meeting me there. I also want to examine them for any  
injuries before SFD can concoct a story, please."

"Go, of course, GO!" Miranda is now just as angry as he.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

Seattle Fire Chief Lucas Ripley, attending a symposium of the IAFC-The International Fire Cheifs Association-contacts his second in  
command-DeputyCheif Cyrus Fields and instructs him to immediately dispatch the fire department's union attorneys to get his firefighters  
OUT OF DETENTION: "They're NOT to spend ONE NIGHT in jail, Cy! I'm free after 1800 every day; I'd like daily updates, please...ALSO: I  
want to know if anyone of those FUCKS to the ground. Was she injured? Lastly, if you can get the Chief of SPD on the line tomorrow,  
please phone me RIGHT AWAY-I'll step out to the call."

"As you say, Chief", Fields responds.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

Still at the scene, Andrea Herrera stomps back and forth furiously, exhorting her team that they must phone the press, the Fire Comm-  
ission, the BLM leadership in Seattle, THE MAYOR: someone; _ANYONE_ to get her husband and Miller released. "Why haven't  
you called the Cheif, Vic?" she rants.

"Back off, Andy-he's been notified using the **chain of command** ; just try to calm down and THINK-the second I call Lucas  
directly and then the press gets ahold of it?"

Maya interjected then: "Exactly right, Hughes. The Deputy Chief is on it; we should get back to mine and figure out what to do next."

"Go down to the fucking PD lock-up!" Vic states firmly.

"That's actually the LAST THING that we should do", says Gibson."

"You'd _love that_ , wouldn't you Gibson? For him to be locked-up, humiliated...held over for trial?" she spits at her ex-lover.

"And just why would I _love that_ , Herrera?" Gibson responds, bristling.

"ANDY...what the hell? I understand that you're highly pissed-SO AM I-but we keep our head, yeah?"

Montgomery suggested that they head for Marina's before the remaining PD decide to arrest them for unlawful assembly. He answers a  
call from his boyfriend 'Junior Dixon' and gleefully tells his team "Jackson Avery has a bunch of his personal lawyers going down there!",  
after disconnecting.

Uplifted by this news, the group starts back to Maya and Carian's; as she goes Andy shouts back to the officers: "If something happens  
to my husband in custody, you better watch your _FUCKIN' BACKS_!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////

Carina is home when they arrive; Maya keeps her company while she changes.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your friends, Bella. Jackson called to tell Bailey that he expects them to be out-bailed within a few hours the fire  
department also sent _avvocato_ : attorneys," she finished, tugging on one of Maya's FD tees.

"It's _bail-out_ , Gorgeous...and you're THE GREATEST for helping to get the hospital behind those girls and their moms."

"Speaking of the mom who was arrested? Jackson's avvocatos managed to have her released and she is there at the hospital with her  
daughter."


	2. ANNALISE KEATING ON THE CASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise Keating is a partner in the high-powered law firm retained by Jackson  
> Avery to secure (and later defend any charges) against Sullivan and Miller; as  
> they allege civil rights violations and a possible link to human trafficking, AUSA  
> Angela Valdez investigates the SPD (spoiler: RYAN TANNER may make an appear-  
> ance)...this chapter isn't as Vicley or Marina-centric as we plan for Chapter three  
> to be.
> 
> **RACIST LANGUAGE ALERT***  
> There is a passage of derogatory language used by a member of the PD-we opted for realism,.  
> or an attempt of the same, and we hope that you wonderful readers accept our apologies if we.  
> offend.

Annalise Keating's meeting with the other partners of the firm is interrupted when her assistant steps in and signals to her. "We're  
nearly done here, Kris", the powerhouse lawyer says before turning back to the discussion./p>

"Sorry, Ms Keating...it's JACKSON AVERY". The rest of the partners know THAT name, and the Managing Partner muttered, "Let's table for  
later. Colleen'll email your Assistants."/p>

"It's Annalise Keating, Jackson...how may I help?"/p>

"How soon can you get to Seattle, Annalise?" Jackson asked without preamble./p>

"It's a criminal matter?"/p>

"Yes." He sketches the basic details of the events of the Firefighter's arrest and detainment. "Provide me the names of any associates you bring  
along for the flight manifest-I'm sending Mother's private plane. It lands in...three hours, fifteen...Philadelphia International. I've wired a retainer  
of $200,000 to your firm. Please check with Roxanne over at Morelos Brown and Keiling for hotel reservations; she also has the details of where  
they're booked and the charges. Arrange bail through her. I have to run; I'm in surgery until 4 our time. Thanks Annalise."/p>

***OFFICE OF ASSISTANT US ATTORNEY (NY) ANGELA VALDEZ***

The US Attorney from the Western District disconnects from her call with Angela and her boss MIke Sandoval. An investigation has been launched  
into corruption within the Seattle police department with its Chief-Michael Dixon-named in a sealed indictment. Seattle-based US Jonna Braeden  
reckons that human trafficking victims are funneled from Washington State to New York to the tune of 200-300 per month. "I'm sending you down  
there to coordinate with their office, the FBI, and Washington State Police on a joint task force. We don't know how far up this goes, so be sure to  
take your sidearm."

"Yes, dad!" She makes a tick on the open page of her notebook: "Call California AUSA about the Sons Of Anarchy?"

"Right". Mike had nearly forgotten that Braden mentioned them as a conduit for weapons to the human traffickers. "Their boss isss...JAX something...  
TELLER! Jackson Teller."

Angela jots notes, then snaps her notebook closed. "I'll need to coordinate say three FBI to come with-NOT Greg (Knox)!-transport, and charging  
docs. I can leave tomorrow at noon. I can use the plane?"

"Yeah. Send it back when you land. And we need a 'win', Ang. We didn't get 'Ghost', so eyes are on us."

His beautiful subordinate replies, "I understand, Mike. Regreso con un chingo de cuero cabelludos."

[The following day 1645, local Seattle precinct where Sullivan and Miller are being held]

"AUSA Angela _Valdez_ ...Sergeant...Wineweski? Where are Senior Patrolman John Snyder and Patrolmen  
Bobby Sims, Kenny Pitowski...OH-and Patrolwoman Marcia Siller, please?"

Angela emphasizes her surname purposely, having dealt with law enforcement in this region before. As she expected  
the desk sergeant is visibly perturbed. " _YOU'RE_ an Assistant US Attorney?", he grumbled somewhat nastily.

"We could ask the King County DA if you'd like...YES, let's do that." She pulls her iPhone out, spurring Wisnewski to react hastily.  
"No need." His crooked teeth smile makes her nauseous. 'I'll go and grab 'em up: wait here please."

"He's suddenly solicitous", grins her companion, James St. Patrick

"Jamie, you know how much I love making these racist pricks squirm," she grinned back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wes Gibbons, Laurel Castillo, and Annalise Keating stride purposefully into the SPD precinct and make straight for the desk.  
where a different duty Sergeant shuffles documents. "Good Morning Sergeant. I'm Annalise Keating, Caplan, Gold, Keating,..  
Price, Gibbons, and Castillo. These are my associates; we have release forms for Robert Sullivan and Dean Miller-Laurel?"  
The pretty Latina passes her a sheaf of papers, which Annalise slides under the protective partition shielding the police.  
personnel from the public.

"Sullivan and Miller...riiight...they attacked police, obstructed justice..."

"And they're free on bond until a judge or jury decides if those charges are valid", Annalise finishes for her.

The desk sergeant's eyes never leave the attorney's faces as she presses a buzzer: Caylor? Bring out Sullivan, Robert and  
Miller, Dean...yeah the BBBs."

Laurel Castillo remarks caustically "By all means bring out the **BIG BLACK BEASTS**...yes we're aware of  
what law enforcement-those who protect and serve ALL CITIZENS EQUALLY-refer to large Black males as."

' The waiting room is over there." The policewoman told the group in a dismissive tone.

"What's your name and badge number...also tour of duty?" Wes produces a pen and legal pad.

"Why...(gulp)...um...why do y-you want that?"

Annalise said "Don't bother yourself...it's available from your Captain, though I'll have to report that you refused to provide that  
information when requested."

'LOOK-I apologize OK-for what I said? I'm really not racist; I um...that's just station talk...shit!...what I mean is..."

Laurel says "WOW...'station talk'...no wonder our clients were treated so shabbily...thanks for that, Sergeant...?"

"B-Bachmann...badge number...4-4458. I s-swear that I don't have a racist bone in my body!"

Just then a disembodied voice crackled through a speaker above on the rear wall, above the Sergeant's work area: "Front  
desk-two coming out-can you open please?..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andy, Vic, and Lucas wait for word from Avery's attorney's, dispatched that morning to secure the releases of the arrested  
firefighters. Andy paces back and forth while muttering to herself, she and Robert's almost two-year-old 'Magda' (short for  
magadalena or muffin in Spanish) picks up on her Mother's anguish and stands in the doorway, wringing her hands nervously,  
a look of misery on her little face. Lucas Ripley gets Andy's attention and nods toward the child; he quickly gathers her into his  
arms saying "What's this darling Maggie, hmm? Daddy's coming so no need to worry; here now, let's ask Mommy if there's a snack  
for you in the kitchen while we wait for Daddy, yeah?" Calmer now, Magda links one arm around Uncle Lucas' neck and allows him  
to whisk her away to the kitchen, while her mother collapses onto the couch and sobs.

Vic goes over and takes a seat beside her. "Hey...I know what your thinkin' and you are not a bad Mom because you're worried bout  
Sullivan. When Lucas had his heart surgery I was so sure that I was neglecting Victor while running between Grey's and home...it's  
a lot for anyone to carry...I researched Annalise Keating and she is one of the top defense attorneys in the country-Sullivan and Dean  
are in good hands...you'll be seeing him soon."

"Thank you Vic. REALLY."

"Your welcome. Kitchen?"

"Yeah...kitchen..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. BESITOS y 'BRAZOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sullivan and Miller are released, and Annalise 'gets into' the precinct leader about racism  
> in his command. Angela Valdez questions Patrolman Snyder about the events at the scene  
> that day. Laurel Castillo makes a decision and Sullivan's reunion with his family goes as  
> expected. Also, the Sons Of Anarchy, SAMCRO has to navigate federal investigations into their  
> gun-running operation

-CHAPTER UPDATED 02/01/2021-

When Bachmann returns she has Sullivan and Miller with her. Both men sho signs of rough treatment. Both men have black eyes and Miller  
has a small gash below his left eye. The attorneys introduce themselves and ask about how they were treated. while in detention. "The bruises  
my clients obtained those during the arrest?" Annalise turns to the policewoman, her eyes furrowed in anger.

"I couldn't say, Ma'am." Bachmann's demeanor is 360 degrees from just minutes ago.

"I hope that that is true for SPD's sake. Can you direct me to the Precinct Captain's office, please?" Once she has the directions, the lead attorney  
says "Wes-you're with me; Laurel can you drive Mr. Sullivan and Mr. Miller to their homes, please."

=======================================.

**Office of Precinct Captain Karl Kellogg**

" _MISS KEATING-I assure you that this precinct is not the hotbed of racist police that you try to make it out to be_..." he sputtered.  
" _Not according to Sergeant Bachmann, Captain; she stated and I quote 'the term BBB is station talk'.is she lying ? Keating countered_ "  
" _Let's say that she's mistaken_ " he responds.

=======================================.

"Officer Snyder: are you comfortable-would you a beverage or to use the facilities before we begin?" Angie Valdez asks.

"I'm fine." Snyder is one of the first two on the scene of the suspected kidnapping turned likely human trafficking house. Preliminary statements by  
firefighters present describe him as aggressive, condescending, and eager to find some pretext to arrest the teens involved-he is one of the first  
to draw his weapon on Robert Sullivan.

"Take us through it; in your own words."

"Sure...my partner-Sims-and I arrived at the scene; we observed a number of civilians, including a pair of hysterical women demanding to be  
let into the home at the location...we proceeded to"...he sketches a broad outline of his version of events while Angela idly jots notes.

"Are you acquainted with the homeowner, Patrolman?"

"Ahhh...you're asking if I know him?"

Angela simply simples. "Uh, yeah...Bob and I are friendly."

"Hmmm...'friendly'...Not how Bob Kranski describes the two of you: _HE SAYS_ the two of you ar GREAT BUDS".

;=======================================

Laurel Castillo drops Miller at his parent's home first, then left Robert at his home and drove back for Annalise and her boyfriend Wes. The drive  
allows her the opportunity to think over what exactly she should about **Frank Delfino** " her boss' prize investigator with who  
she'd been involved with before meeting Wes. Frank is determined that their involvement will continue; the comely Latina attorney is equally  
determined that her past with Frank is just that: THE PAST. She decides that she'll try to reason with him once more and if he can't accept the  
reality that she's moved on she'll have to notify Annalise

Sullivan finds his welcoming party (which has swelled to a dozen: Maya and Carina, Inara, Marcus and Jack, The three Ripleys, Montgomery and  
Emmett, and of course his wife and daughter) in the living room. Their baby in her arms, Andrea jumps to her feet and runs to her newly-friend  
life partner smothering him in kisses and hugs. Once Magada is satisfied that her Papi has dispensed enough 'besitos y 'brazos' (kisses and huggies)  
have been dispensed, Robert carries her over to the sofa, off-loading her to Vix so that Ripley can welcome him-Vic follows, then Maya, etc...

Once that is done, he shares a plate of nachos with Liliana Andrea (her given name) and she complains loudly (in Spanish) that 'Mami had to read the  
story last night because he was in time out and she's NOT HAVING THAT TONIGHT'; he assures her that he will be there for her story and night-night  
kiss. "Tu me debes muchos besitos y VEINTE historias, Papai, ok-¿OK Papi?" You owe me lots of kisses and twenty stories).

"A sus ordenes, Mi Reina: Lo queue usted quiere." (Whatever you want my Queen). He turns to Andy. "Andrea."

"Roberto...te extrañé tanto, baby. Estaba tan asustada..."I missed yo so much; I was so scared), Andy says in a low voice.

I know, Love. When that bastard touched you...you being pregnant"...he lets his eyes ask the question.

She mouths 'they're ok' and smiles. Magda has her daddy back and she demands all of his attention; Andy lets her, remembering how the child  
had been inconsolable after just one night without him. She'll have her turn with him LATER that night...

Vic raises her glass, "To the Chief-we aren't amazed anymore when you stand up for those who need it...those teenagers needed saving, and you and  
Miller did what had to be done-no equipment or gear just badass superhero shit!"

Ripley: "Cheif Sullivan!"

From around the room: "CHIEF SULLIVAN!"

=======================================

"That's all for now, Officer. Will you ask Detective Tanner to come in, please?"

"TANNER...why?"

"On your way OUT, please?"

The look he awards her with is our animosity mixed with pique. he has no choice except to leave, though.

She has plenty of time to update her notes and make a few calls before Ryan Tanner enters through the open door. "I'm Angela Valdez,  
Detective...you're a Detective in Training, correct?" They shake hands and she invites him to sit. She stands to close the door, and they get  
started. "Detective, are you acquainted with Officers Snyder and Sims?"

"I know them."

"Good police?"

"When they police."

"What's that mean?"

"Sims is okay...he...as the junior officer, he's obligated to follow Snyder's lead."

"Is that a negative?"

"I was assigned Snyder as my T.O. out of the academy. I asked for a new T.O. six weeks out."

"Not your kind of police?"

"Not my kind o police", Tanner says with emphasis.

=======================================

Maya and Carina excuse themselves early since the OB has an 8 am start time. While Maya pilots their vehicle towards their condo, Carina  
muses "Chief Sullivan should visit the hospital within the next two days, Maya: it was foolish to enter that house with no equipment, though  
brave. I'm concerned about damage to their 'life support systems (lungs, heart)-Miller also."

"I'll push for it" Maya smiled at her girlfriend. "I have some pull with his wife."

"USE IT, Maya" the brunette urges. "The fact that he wasn't evaluated immediately concerns me-it's something Ms Keating would probably  
be interested in knowing that."

"Probably so." Maya dials Andy from the keypad on their steering wheel.

=======================================

***CHARMING CALIFORNIA, SOA HQ***

Jax Teller's mood can best be described as 'highly pissed'. His telephone contact with his in Seattle PD about a 'holding house' that was set afire  
by two of the 'cargo' resulted in a police presence and television cameras. One of the Firefighters arrested at the scene was in the news a couple of  
years ago for rescuing his now-wife from her abuser (see THIS CAN'T STAND by lila_luscious1) (earning him the moniker 'The Hero Captain of SFD)  
and therefore his arrest is newsworthy. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" he screamed, before rounding on Alexsander "Tig" the club's Vice-pResident. "Shut it  
down-SHIT!."

"All of it?" Tig asks calmly.

"Yeah, Ass-hole-ALL OF IT!"

Tig clears his throat and says "The other groups who kicked-in on the guns and the dope are gonna want refunds, Man."

"Our ATF snitch sent word that them motherfuckers are in it now, besides FBI and the US Attorneys of who knows how many districts. TIG-shut  
it down. I'll talk to the other club presidents."


End file.
